Para Vivir
by evy29
Summary: Y ahora tratar de conquistar con más afan ese tiempo perdido que nos deja vencido sin poder conocer eso que llaman amor para vivir."


**PARA VIVIR**

* * *

_Y ahora tratar de conquistar con más afán,_

_Este tiempo perdido que nos deja vencidos _

_Sin poder conocer eso que llaman amor para vivir_

_Para vivir_

Silvio Rodríguez

* * *

Fueron semanas para que Ranma por fin saliera de aquel estado latente en el que se había hundido… pasaron meses antes de que volviera a entrenar su arte y fueron años antes de que por fin fuera al menos la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.

El niño arrogante se perdió en el tiempo, aplastado por una serie de acontecimientos que no le dejaron continuar… que lo obligaron a crecer.

La muerte prematura de las personas que amamos tiene ese efecto en nosotros. Nos deja fríos… pequeños… nos obliga a madurar en segundos. Y es así como Ranma de pronto se sintió perdido y débil. La muerte lo dejó así.

Y no fue la clase de muerte que se acerca dibujada en el peligro… la clase de muerte de la que podemos escapar, incluso defendernos. Y es que los enemigos, los peligros, las pociones… todo aquello tiene una solución esperando a ser encontrada, una solución que Ranma sabía podía encontrar si luchaba lo suficiente.

Pero entonces, cuando no hay solución alguna… cuando no podemos pelear contra el enemigo… cuando ni siquiera sabemos cual es… la muerte es invencible.

Estuvo enferma durante meses… los doctores nunca pudieron determinar el porqué. De un momento a otro Akane comenzó a desvanecerse. La fuerza que siempre la caracterizó desaparecía, abruptamente reemplazada por una debilidad constante.

Ranma luchó… llegó hasta los confines de la tierra en busca de alguna cura. Era su obligación protegerla, necesitaba hacerlo, no podía dejarla morir. Pero el tiempo pasó… dejándolo atrás, adelantándose sin que él se diera cuenta.

"Regresa a casa Ranma"

Akane pidió durante una llamada de larga distancia. Su voz sonaba pequeña encerrada en un ruego… pero Akane no rogaba y Ranma lo sabía. Akane pedía, exigía…

Ranma no volvió.

Se enteró de su muerte demasiado tarde. Llamó a casa desde China animado por una luz de esperanza que acababa de encontrar. Los nativos hablaban de una fuente de vida escondida en los Himalayas… el viaje sería duro y tomaría tiempo. Pero después todo estaría bien…

Y Kasumi se lo dijo.

"Ranma… regresa a casa"

Y antes de que él pudiera discutirlo… Kasumi terminó con voz queda.

"Akane murió"

Todo se transformó en un vacío desde entonces. Se quedó solo, fue vencido. No más golpes… no más insultos… no más torpe marimacho ni experimentos de cocina… no más sonrisas… no más Akane.

No más nada.

Y ni siquiera se lo había dicho…

Nunca se dijeron nada.

El amor, el cariño, los secretos y miradas furtivas quedaron aplastados por el silencio.

Pero la vida continua sin detenerse ni esperarnos. Tarde o temprano nos vemos obligados a alcanzarla y fue eso lo que él intento hacer.

Aún así fueron muchos años más antes de que Ranma volviera a hablar con alguien de la misma manera en la que alguna vez lo hizo cuando tenía tres prometidas persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar; cuando Akane estaba viva, cuando era invencible.

Pero Ukyo fue paciente, y fue amiga, y se quedó a pesar de que él le pidió que se marchara. Se quedó como el apoyo incondicional… y era así como Ranma, finalmente la amó…

Pero el amor viene empacado en muchas formas diferentes… y aquel cariño incondicional que brota al pasar los años, con la compañía, con la rutina. El cariño que se nos pega en el cuerpo cuando alguien nos quiere demasiado, no es igual al cariño que nace súbito en nuestros corazones, al amor que no se gana, que se tiene, que se da sin explicación alguna.

Y aunque lo sabemos, y aunque lo sentimos… aunque, dentro nuestro algo nos repita incesante que no es suficiente querer de esa manera… que hay más, que allá fuera algo mejor nos espera; nos quedamos. Por aquel absurdo miedo de terminar solos o de no encontrar, o de malgastar algo que podría ser perfecto pero no lo es.

Así que Ranma la amó, porque pensó que con suerte lo que tenía para dar sería suficiente… y Ukyo fue feliz con él. Porque incesante se dijo a sí misma, que era él lo que siempre quiso, lo que siempre necesitó. Incluso si dentro de ella, sabía con certeza que en realidad no la amaba... pensó que podía ser feliz con aquellos retazos de cariño.

Más las personas somos frágiles y nuestra voluntad se quiebra… ´

Terminamos cansados de las sobras... de las mitades. Añoramos más y cuando no lo obtenemos o huimos o nos consumimos.

Aquel amor que creamos en nuestra cabeza termina desvaneciéndose dejándonos vacíos.

Viviendo de la nada… con aire en el alma.

Soñando siempre con el otro amor… el que nació solo… el que nunca muere.

El que nos hace vivir.

Y ahora ya ves lo que pasó, al fin nació 

_Al pasar de los años..._

_El tremendo cansancio que provoco ya en ti. _

_Y aunque es penoso, lo tienes que decir..._

FIN


End file.
